Gamer: Naruto's Dragon
by DragonChalice
Summary: A young boy is found and brought to Konoha. His secret is exposed to the Hokage but quickly hidden again. Unlocking a strange ability called The Gamer, follow Velius Tatsuo as he tries to live and survive in the world of Naruto! Gamer!OC in an AU! Dark! Konoha Cruel(ish)! Sarutobi. Rating may go up as the story progresses!
1. Chapter 1

This is intended for fun and enjoyment. I do not own Naruto. I am merely playing in the sandbox provided. HP, CP, Chakra Control and Energy, Gamer's Mind, Body, and the Elemental Affinities Descriptions have been borrowed (and somewhat modified) from Yoru - Gamer Between Dimensions by jordanvn ID: 13125259

This is a rewrite of my first story 'The Dragons Gamer'. It will follow the original plot somewhat in regards to certain characters and be completely different in regards to others. The Gamer System has been modified and somewhat overhauled into Classes (my creation but feel free to borrow or modify). I have decided the original version will be mentioned in the form of memories later on (chapter two actually).

Also, be aware that my MC is now 4 years old than Canon verses 2 but that will be dealt with in the story. This version of Konoha is darker and more violent towards Naruto (and Tatsuo) due to their status'. It can also be considered a Gamer on Insane Difficulty.

This chapter is a combination of Prologue and Chapter 1 to save my sanity. (Prologue is more story while Chapter 1 is the required info dump with story tossed in.)

I'm once again pissed that Fanfiction keeps mucking up my bolds, italics or underlines. Come on, it's been how many years?

* * *

_**Prologue: Unexpected and Unwanted Surprises**_

[The Night of The Kyuubi Attack]

The dark cloth is strapped and bound to limit sound and any attempts at identification. Hidden beneath is a muscular young man with long red, almost blood-colored hair. Standing an impressive 7' tall, he blends into the night with perfection. His eyes possess a sharp sweeping gaze; though it's hidden by goggles. In the light of day, he would be normally dark-skinned, and on his body, he wears light blue tattoo-like markings.

But this is night. A bloody and terrifying night.

A woman screams as a man laughs. Seconds later a monster roars as sparks fly from the now raging battle. A massive red paw stomps through the village as blood-red eyes glow amid moonlight. A violent swing of a tail creates a tornado in its wake. The sounds of fighting and dying fill the air. The figure watches the world be destroyed around him silently.

Finally, a roar from the monster forces the figure to move. Or it would have, had the monster still be in the village. Unknown to all, the universe moved its plan into play this night.

Twin colored eyes blinked in confusion as the world around him cracked. Not from the screaming monster, nor the bleeding woman, nor the pair fight atop the monsters head in a blur. No. The world itself cracked and bled. All colors around the silent figure drained away. Leaving nothing but lifeless stone gray.

"King..." A whisper on the wind. Silent glances around, searching. Eyes widen in horror at the sight before him. "Hime?! Kushina-Hime?!" Running echoes in the frozen world as the figure skids to a stop before the frozen woman. Knowing eyes scan her form and fear bleeds deeper into the heart.

"WHY?! I was meant to bring it to her years ago but..." A violent slash of wind hits a tree but deals no damage.

"King..."

"WHAT?!" The voice rings out with rage, grief, and confusion.

"Fate decreed it so. But now the chains that bound are cracked. Not completely but enough to... change things without Fates knowledge. Do you accept this chance?"

Unspoken understanding hits. He won't be able to save Kushina-Hime. Allowing a few tears to fall in this unmoving world, inner steel strengthens. "I accept."

**[ACKNOWLEDGED.] **

**[BEGINNING REBIRTH - ]**

A silent whirlwind encases him as fire flows through his veins. It grows hotter, seeming to roast his entire being from the inside out. The wind rips his skin free as water and earth join in the chaotic frolic to remake him. Lightning sparks along nerve endings and muscles. Unable to keep silent in this endless torture he screams himself hoarse and feels vocal cords ripping. What he wouldn't know was with each 'stage', the elements destroying his body would multiply.

**[ASSIMILATING CHAKRA – FWWELYYGD]**

**2%**

**8%**

**19%**

**25%**

**...**

**110%**

**COMPLETE!**

**-/-**

**[REBIRTH PROGRESS: STAGE 2]**

**[INSTALL ACCESS OUT-WORLD 'THE GAMER']**

**2%**

**10%**

**44%**

**65%**

**...**

**110%**

**COMPLETE!**

**-/-**

**[OUT-WORLD SEALED UNTIL [XRX] OCCURS]**

**[REBIRTH PROGRESS: STAGE 3]**

**AGE SELECTED: 4 Years Old**

**BACKGROUND: Orphan**

**TREASURES: Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate, Scroll of Identity, Box of [?] **

**Former clothing has been sealed into Box. Replacing with age-appropriate clothing.**

**MEMORY WIPE… ERROR... INCOMPLETE!**

**[GAMER ACTIVATED. AWAKENING MOVED TO FINAL STAGE. GOOD LUCK.]**

Thankfully the world was still frozen for several more moments as I struggled to regain my bearings and movement abilities. Before my eyes was a sight that would be burned into my brain forever. For more reasons than one would think.

**Kyuubi No Yoko (Nine-Tailed Fox)**

**Level:** 999?

**HP:** ∞ (Infinite)

**CP:** ∞ (Infinite)

**CC: **Instinctive

**STR:** 100,000

**DEX:** 100,000

**VIT:** 100,000

**INT:** 1

**WIS:** 1

**CHA:** Unnecessary

**ENG:** ∞ (Infinite)

**LUK:** 1

**Suddenly ripped from the seal (which limited all stats by [?]) and control by 'Masked Man' results in Mental Stats (and Luck) dropping to 1 and Physical Stats being cut further to 10% of normal.**

**-/-**

**Quest Activated!**

**Steal a fragment of Kyuubi No Kitsunes power before it is split in two!**

**Reward: Fragment of Kyuubi No Kitsunes power**

**Failure: Nothing**

**Accept?**

**[YES]**

**[YES] Selected!**

My body moved without my input. I barely had time to read the strange box before I was moving. A silent scream was caught in my throat as a strange black metal chain flew from one hand and easily melted into the shadows of the battle. Unseen by all it pierced the monsters' foot amid the chaos before returning to me, having gained a faint red glow. Power unlike anything I could recall began to burn its way through my veins.

But much like my almost-blank memory, power bubbled up from inside me and met it head-on. The two powers clashed violently inside my young body, seemingly trying to rip me apart. That agonized thought triggered a deep refusal to lose and with an inhuman scream, I felt the two powers merge and settle. I would awaken days later to learn that the clash had irreversibly affected my body, changing it in a way never seen before... and creating a new partial crack in the universe.

It would be years, even decades later before I discovered the effects had spread around the world. Hanyou, Half-Demons were born. I was merely the first.

I would awaken in the hospital hours later. After being thoroughly vetted on my mental and physical health, strange energy was forced around me, constricting my true form. With that done I and a day old babe were quietly moved to the worst orphanage several days later, two of a few new children it would house. My name is Velius Tatsuo, and I am the Hanyou Gamer of Konohagakure.

Chapter 1: Learning the System

[Three days later]

**[SYSTEM ONLINE: SET UP COMMENCING]**

**[GATE CONNECTION: ]**

**[CLASS SYSTEM: ]**

**[BASE LEVEL: 0]**

**[EXPERIENCE: 0]**

**[ACHIEVEMENTS: 2?]**

**[WORLD REBOOT: 10 SECONDS]**

-/-

**[REBOOT COMPLETE]**

**[GATE CONNECTION: ]**

**[SET UP COMPLETE]**

**[ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE]**

**[Welcome Gamer!]**

**[User Information:]**

**Name:** Velius Tatsuo

**Age:** 4 Years Old

**Clan Status:** Orphan (S-Rank Secret: Uzumaki Clan Orphan)

**Stat Base:** Perfect Balance (All Stats are 10)

**Blood-line Base:** Hanyou + [?] Chakra (Uzumaki Chakra)

**Class System:** Main + Sub

**Quest System:** Experience

-/-

The world blurred as the strange black boxes appeared in my vision. Pain once more seemed to rip my entire being apart before vanishing. The black boxes suddenly became a sky blue color that announced my [New Quest] to learn the system.

[Space-Time Kekki Gora Unlocked!]

[You have awakened as The Gamer!]

[Learn the System!]

[Please say or think 'Status']

**Status Window**

**Name:** Velius Tatsuo

**Age:** 4 Years Old

**Race:** Dragon Hanyou

**Clan Status:** Orphan (S-Rank Secret: Uzumaki Clan Orphan)

**Main Class:** **[0]** ^ +)* [Level ?] [Hidden Until ?]

**[1] **The Gamer [Level 1]

**[2]** Dragon Hanyou [Level 1]

**[3]** Orphan (Uzushiogakure - Uzumaki) [Level 1]

**Sub Class: [1]** Chakra User

**[2]** Meta-Morph

**Title: **None

**Hidden [Permanent] Title: **King of Dragons [+5 Stat Point per level, +10% Exp to Elemental Training]

**Level:** 1

**Experience to Next Level:** 0/100

**Age:** 4 Years Old

**HP:** 2,000

**CP:** 2,000

**CC: **20%

**STR:** 20

**DEX:** 20

**VIT:** 20

**INT:** 20

**WIS:** 20

**CHA:** 20

**ENG:** 20

**LUK:** 20

**Elemental Affinity: **[?]

**Stat Points: **0

**Perk Points**: 0

**Ryo:** 0

**[System Options]**

Help: Off

Mini-Map: Off

Notifications: On

Save: Off

World Changes: On

Vocal Commands: On

Manual Level Up Off

**[Selections Confirmed. Displaying Changes.]**

Help: On

Mini-Map: On

Notifications: On

Save: On

World Changes: On

Vocal Commands: Off [Pop ups and skills can be activated silently.]

Manual Level Up On

-/-

**[Guide Book]** (Author's Note: Each Section is a page in the book. HP, CP, Chakra Control and Energy, Gamer's Mind, Body, and the Elemental Affinities Descriptions have been borrowed (and somewhat modified) from **Yoru - Gamer Between Dimensions ****by jordanvn** ID: 13125259)

-/-

**[Attributes]**

**Hit Points (HP): ****HP** determines the amount of damage or 'hits' you can take before your body fails to function and you essentially die. The more **HP** you have, the more damage you can dish out and the longer you will survive in this world.

**Chakra Points (CP): ****Chakra** if the life energy of every human on the planet and is a versatile and powerful form of energy. It is essential to every technique and can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise.

**Chakra Control (CC): ****Chakra Control** determines how much or how little chakra you waste when performing techniques. For example, a **CC** value of 20% means that you are wasting 80% of your chakra when performing techniques and you are using 5 times more chakra than would otherwise be necessary to get the same effect

**Strength [STR]: **The amount of damage dealt with physical attacks. It also governs throwing, swimming, climbing, and other strength-related tasks. Your Standard Attack Damage = Strength.

**Dexterity [DEX]: **Increases fine motor skills, raising accuracy for all attacks and precision when using ranged abilities or weapons. Increases speed when moving such as running and jumping, along with other factors. Increases skills of pickpocketing, lock-picking and other sleights of hand abilities.

**Vitality [VIT]: **Determines how much damage can be taken before death. Each point increases Health by 100 points. It also ties into the HP recovery rate. [Base Rate of Recovery per minute: x.02 (2%) in battle, x.1 (10%) out of combat]

**Intelligence [INT]:** The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. Higher Intelligence allows for better strategic planning before, during and after a battle.

**Wisdom [WIS]:** Determines chakra control and speed of activating jutsu's. Wisdom also aids Intelligence in understanding mistakes and learning from the experiences that occur to you. High Wisdom lends well to all forms of combat.

**Charisma [CHA]:** Affects how people perceive you and their opinions as to liking, loving, friendship and so forth. Outside of a 'Key' Person or event affecting their judgment and viewpoint of the world.

**Luck [LUK]: **Affects all stats in some way. Boosts chances for better drops, items, quests, critical hit and so forth.

**Energy (ENG): **The **Energy** stat determines the amount of energy the individual has and can be increased through training. The **Energy** of this world is Chakra, therefore increases to the **Energy** stat will increase your chakra pool by 100. It also ties into the CP recovery rate. [Base Rate of Recovery per minute: x.02 (2%) in battle, x.1 (10%) out of combat]

**Note:** For many that would obtain this power, you are perfect 'blank slate' to build upon due to all stats being an equal base of 20. You can go in any direction that you choose, so choose wisely!

-/-

**[Perks] + [Flaws]**

Perks can be good or bad depending on what it is. It could have positive and negative effects that can affect two or more different things. Purely negative perks are called Flaws.

Some perks are heredity which means they come from your parents. Others come from repeated actions or habits.

They can affect the amount of experience you get towards a skill or stat, your reputation gains with someone, or the stat gains you get each level. If a question mark is in the place of the perk, you must find out about it yourself, from your peers, or by researching. Perk points are gained every level.

**Known Perks:**

**Transcendent Royal Dragons Blood:** Your blood-line greatly strengthens your body and mind. +20% EXP when learning or training, Elemental Affinity is All.

**Keen Eyes; Keener Brains:** You have incredible eyesight. Able to catch the smallest movements and instantly memorize what you see. Eidetic memory with inhuman 'sorting' speed of gained information.

**Known Flaws:**

**Sealed Life Pool** [Due to your young age, 75% of your health and chakra has been sealed until you grow older or prove that you are capable of handling it. 90% of your true stats have been sealed.]

-/-

**[Main Class] + [Sub-Classes] + [Base Game Level]**

Your **Main Class (MC)** is your ranking in your particular world field. You are in the [Shinobi Field] which contains 8 shinobi ranks: Civilian, Genin, Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Jōnin, Anbu, and Kage. There are several other sub-categories such as a medic-nin, hunter-nin, missing-nin, or torture and interrogation nin. New class ranks can be created. Main Classes have high EXP requirements to level unless granted through a quest reward.

Each rank brings different rewards and requirements. The rewards can be new skills, perks, or title being earned. To see what your class gives you, just think about the class name.

**Sub-Classes (SC)** are earned automatically, with an equip limit of seven (7) max. Sub-Classes are earned from skills (multiple skills may combine to form one SC), perks, quests or through repeated actions. Max Level of Each Sub-Class is Twenty [20]. Though some have different Max Levels. Evolution and Combinations are possible. Examples [Class System]: Blacksmith, Gem-smith, Puppeteer, Novice Fuinjutsu User.

**Note:** Experience will be equal among all Main and Sub-Classes [100 Exp w/5 Classes = 100 Exp Per Class]

**[Base Game Levels]:** Base Game Levels increase with Experience. They are typically known by the shorthand of **Level**. Each Base Game Level Up rewards the following:

+5 Stat Points

+1 Perk Point

-/-

**[Titles]**

Titles can be earned by completing an event, action, or as an achievement.

These titles can give you some status effects that affect your interaction in that particular field. This also requires you to think of the title name to see what benefits it gives you.

**Known Titles (Equipped and 'Visible' to All):**

None (Example Title: Sandaime Hokage: The Professor)

**Hidden Titles:**

King of Dragons

-/-

**[Reputation] **\+ **[Relationships]**

Your reputation affects your everyday life and how you interact with others. Affected by Charisma.

Being on good terms with the people around you can bring rewards, but if you are on bad terms with the people around you, some of the things that can happen would be getting kicked out of stores, sabotage, fights, among other things.

There are 7 categories of rep: Hostile, Hated, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honored, and Exalted.

Hostile: 0/500 They will attack you whenever they get the chance if not outright.

Hated: 0/600 They will not disguise their dislike for you and they want nothing to do with you.

Unfriendly: 0/700 They will ignore you and will spite you when they get the chance to.

Neutral: 0/800 They do not like nor dislike you. They will only speak to you when you speak to them or when needed.

Friendly: 0/900 They do like you and they would hang out with you from time to time.

Honored: 0/1000 You had shown to be an honest and loyal friend who would not steer them wrong.

Exalted: 0/1500 They view you as more important than life itself. They would fight to hell and back to if you asked them to.

**Current Relationships:**

Sandaime Hokage [Neutral 0/800] Sarutobi Hiruzen is unsure what to make of you. Though overjoyed at having someone from Uzushiogakure in Konohagakure, it is tempered equally by his confusion about what exactly you are and how you came to be in the forest that night. He decided that giving you the Uzumaki name might cause too much attention and so dubbed you 'Velius Tatsuo' or 'Concealed Dragon Man'.

Orphanage Matron [Hated 500/600] The fact that the Kyuubi Monster and you (another Monster) are in her 'normal' Orphanage has caused the Matron to hate you. Don't expect any help from her...

-/-

**[Quests]**

**Quests, **sometimes called **missions**, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items, and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and must be completed to proceed.

Sometimes a **side quest** will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards and can sometimes have drastic effects on future events. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as **hidden objectives** will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you need to figure out on your own, like side quests they can have drastic effects on future events.

Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained the crippling injury status or even death.

-/-

**[Items] + [Inventory]**

Items are equipped by the user and come in many forms of objects that can be of many uses. There are six rankings among items.

Poor: This item just plain sucks. It has low durability and provides little benefits if any.

Common: This item is used every day and is used by pretty much anyone.

Uncommon: This item, while not seen every day, is used frequently and provide good bonuses.

Rare: This item is difficult to find and make for they require craftsmanship of a high degree. Only found in some places with great blacksmiths. These regularly have requirements or large bonuses when you use it.

Epic: There are only a few of its kind left. The teachings for such have vanished and only a few are left. Extremely expensive to buy and are usually difficult to use. These regularly have an extra ability that very few can do.

Legendary: These items are legendary because of their crafters, users, and abilities. Wielded by powerful figures of the past, including Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama to name a few. These weapons can only be matched by other legendary weapons. Often, these items are sentient and very few can hope to even hold it for it chooses who wields it or not.

**[Inventory Box]**

The inventory box, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a near-infinite amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want to pull it out.

Note: Certain things cannot be placed in the inventory box such as a campfire or living beings.

-/-

**[Skills] **\+ **[Jutsu]**

Skills can be active or passive. When passive skills are gained, their effects are automatic. Your skill ranking system has been updated to the Shinobi Ranking System.

[Tutorial 50% Complete! Click **Skills** to view what you know.]

**[Skills]**

**Dragon Language Comprehension:** 100%

**Japanese Language Comprehension:** 75%

Quest Complete!

[Learn your power]

Finish the Tutorial!

Reward: 1,000 EXP (+100 EXP), 50,000 Ryo, +1 Class Level and +10 Stat Points

-/-

Elemental Affinity has been updated to [All]!

Base Game Level has gained 6 Level Ups! [Max Level: 7]

The Gamer has reached Level 2!

Dragon Hanyou has reached Level 2!

Orphan (Uzushiogakure – Uzumaki) has reached Level 2!

Chakra User has reached Level 3!

Meta-Morph has reached Level 3!

-/-

**[1] **[Class] The Gamer [Level 2] [1,100/20,000 EXP] [Main]  
You are a Video Game Character and thus grow at a rate far too quick to be normal.

+15% Skill / Jutsu Growth EXP [+10% Start] [+5% Each Level]

+15% EXP gain [+10% Start] [+5% Each Level]

+Observe Skill Gained

+Needless Perk Gained [You do not require Food, Drink, Sleep or Waste Removal]

+Access to Stat Family (Str, Dex, Vit, Int, Wis, Cha, Luk, and Eng)

+Gamer's Mind Skill

+Gamer's Body Skill

+Ability Evolution due to Transcendent Dragon Physiology! (Requires ? to Complete)

+Level 1 Bonus: [Perception Immunity] [Your visual perception is unaffected, no matter the speed or method of movement.]

+Level 2 Bonus: [Tokens] [Stat, Skill, Jutsu, and Cross Tokens are unlocked for the Gamer's Use]

**[2] **[Class] Dragon Hanyou [Level 2] [1,100/20,000 EXP] [Main]

Your true form and power are out of this world!

+Transcendent Dragon Physiology [Hanyou Form + ?]

+Unlocks Beast Speaker Perk [Able to speak and understand all animals]

+20 Bonus to all Stats [+10 Each Level] [Each Base Level Up]

+20 Health and Chakra Per Minute Auto-Regeneration [In Addition to In/Out of Combat Rate of Regeneration] [+10 Each Level] [Class Level Up will add new Amount at Next Base Level Up]

+100% Success rate to [All Physical/Mental] Enhancements using Chakra

+Aging has Split into [Human] and [Dragon] due to Class: Meta-Morph

+Fusion with 'The Gamer'. Due to [Transcendent Dragon's Physiology] Health Points reaching 0 will not result in [Death] but a [Severe Chakra Exhaustion Coma] due to Chakra draining in place of Health, which in turn will require ~3-300 days in [Critical Healing Sleep] depending on injuries.

**[3]** [Class] Orphan (Uzushiogakure – Uzumaki) [Level 2] [1,100/20,000 EXP] [Main]

You are viewed as a Clan-less Orphan. The truth however is much different…

+50% Bonus Exp to Fuinjutsu

+x200% to Chakra due to [Uzumaki Dense Chakra] [Will Take Effect On Next Base Level Up]

+10 to Vitality, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck [+5 Each Level] [Each Base Level Up]

-50% Relationship gain with Clans due to 'No' Name.

+50% Relationship gain with any Uzumaki due to Name.

**[1] **[Class] Chakra User [Level 3] [300/550 EXP] [Sub]

Having unlocked your chakra so young and without assistance gives you an advantage!

+30% Damage to Attacks Using Chakra

+15% Increase Success when using Chakra to Hide, Seek, or in other Non-Aggressive Ways

+6 to Energy [+2 Each Level] [Each Base Level Up]

**[2] **[Class] Meta-morph [Level 3] [300/550 EXP] [Sub]

Hidden in plain sight, some will question who you are…

+30% EXP gain to Stealth, Lying and all Espionage Skills [+10% Each Level]

+All 'Transformations' cost 5-100 CP per minute to maintain

+All 'Transformations' are real and can't be dispelled by any means but user release

+6 to Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma [+2 Each Level] [Each Base Level Up]

**All Stat's will be rounded .5 up and .4 down upon calculation**

I blinked a bit stupidly at all the numbers. Finally, I made a mental list of what I gained per stat automatically each level up.

STR: +26

DEX: +26

VIT: +30

INT: +30

WIS: +30

CHA: +26

LUK: +30

ENG: +26

Points: +10

Perks: +1

I could only thank any deity that I turned on Manual Level Up. The gained Chakra alone would make anyone suspicious of me. My gaze lingers on the crib in the room with me. The matron decided that Monsters would share a room and not pollute the rest of the normal children in her care. I mentally shrugged at that. Shinobi were trained killers, how was that 'normal'?

The baby in the crib started fussing so I calmly made my way over and picked him up. Cerulean blue eyes looked at me. Instinct took over as I picked up a bottle of formula, and after checking for poison, fed him. Burping took a bit long and earned me a spit on the shoulder, should have grabbed a towel or something. Not an hour later it was time for a nappy change. I couldn't find any wipes though. Closing my eyes I focused on my chakra and specifically suiton or water element. Finally, I directed up my arm and to flow out my palm and over my fingers. Like a portable gentle spring. I quickly finished cleaning little Naruto using a near-identical futon or wind elemental creation.

-/-

New Skill Added!

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Intensity (90%) [Level Max]**

It allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. It allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to any psychological status effect. The intensity level dictates how much Gamer's Mind influences your emotions. An intensity of 100% completely shuts off your capacity to feel emotion while an Intensity of 0% returns your emotional capability to its maximum possible state.

New Skill Added!

**Gamer's Body [Level 0]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After a quick nap (of 2 total hours), it restores HP, CP and all status effects. It allows you to master techniques and adapt to external stimuli much faster. Training a Gamer's body allows you to increase your healing rate. Your body's cells are made with a high level of adaptability built-in and will automatically improve on itself. Sleep allows for your body to fully restore itself to its peak condition.

0% increase to HP and CP regeneration rate

New Skill Creation!

**Meditation [Passive/Active; Level 1; 89.22% EXP]**

By calming yourself and turning inwards, you increase your body's natural recovery ability, sharpen and organize your thoughts. Replaying memories during meditation may allow you to notice things that you missed the first time.

Passively increases INT by 2%

Passively increases WIS by 2%

HP and CP Regeneration increased by 10% when active

**Warning:** Unable to used in battle! Using in hostile environments alone is not advised due to the risk of ambush/death!

New Skill Gained! 

**Natural Doton Affinity [Passive; Level 1; 2.50% EXP] **

Increases experience gain when learning and using Doton techniques by 50%

Reduces the cost of Doton Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Passively increases Doton's effects by 0.25%.

Your Natural Doton Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Doton style Ninjutsu.

**Natural Katon Affinity [Passive; Level 1; 2.50% EXP] **

Increases experience gain when learning and using Katon techniques by 50%

Reduces the cost of Katon Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Passively increases Katon's effects by 0.25%.

Your Natural Katon Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Katon style Ninjutsu.

**Natural Raiton Affinity [Passive; Level 1; 2.50% EXP]**

Increases experience gain when learning and using Raiton techniques by 50%

Reduces the cost of Raiton Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Passively increases Raiton Jutsu effects by 0.25%.

Your Natural Raiton Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Raiton style Ninjutsu.

**Natural Futon Affinity [Passive; L****e****v****e****l 1; 2.50% EXP] **

Increases experience gain when learning and using Futon techniques by 50%

Reduces the cost of Futon Style Ninjutsu by 0.5%.

Passively increases Futon Jutsu effects by 0.25%.

Your Natural Futon Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Futon style Ninjutsu.

**Natural Suiton Affinity [Passive; L****e****v****e****l 1; 2.50% EXP]**

Increases experience gain when learning and using Suiton techniques by 50%

Reduces the cost of Suiton Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%.

Passively increases Suiton effects by 0.25%.

Your Natural Suiton Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Suiton style Ninjutsu.

**Caretaker [Passive; Level 1; 78.09% EXP]**

You've started on the journey to learn how to care for those younger, weaker and smaller than yourself. It's a tiring, messing, smelly but rewarding job. [Can evolve into a Sub-Class]

Passively Boosts All Stats by 2% 

Passively Increases Formula Feeding Bonus by 5%

Passively Reduces the Chance for Diaper Rash by 5%

Passively Increases Bonus from Play by 5%

New Jutsu Creation!

**Suiton: Yasashī Haru (Water: Gentle Spring) [Level 2; 34.55% EXP]**

**Cost:** 50 CP a second

A focused palm of bubbling water that is guaranteed to overflow and make a wet mess. Currently can only be used to clean.

**Futon: Yasashī Kaze (Wind: Gentle Wind) [Level 2; 56.11% EXP]**

**Cost:** 50 CP a second

A focused palm of gentle blowing wind that is guaranteed to make a mess. Currently can only be used to clean.

-/-

After making sure Naruto was sleeping, I set about rearranging the room. Switching it so I was nearer to the door and window, while Naruto was tucked safer into the protective walls. I wasn't that concerned about Naruto being in darkness too much because I would be spending a lot of time with him… considering we were locked in the room together.

Glancing around at the bookshelf in the opposite corner I made my way over and pulled out a book at random. The Beginner's Guide to Chakra huh? Flopping down on the shoddy bed I set about reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 and Standard Disclaimer Apply. Enjoy!

* * *

I discovered that overnight the shoddy bookshelf had been filled to the brim with very useful books. Outside of the Beginner's Guide to Chakra; it contained the following: Beginner's Guide to Taijutsu, Beginner's Guide to Fuinjutsu, Beginner's Guide to Bukijutsu (Thrown), Beginner's Guide to Kenjutsu, Beginner's Guide to Healing Herbs and Medicine, Beginner's Guide to Poisons and Antidotes, Beginner's Guide to Hunting, Foraging, and Trapping, Beginner's Guide to Crop Growing, Vegetable Planning and Harvesting, Beginner's Guide to Sewing and Needlework, and finally The Beginner's Guide to Cooking (Home and Game).

Touching each one revealed that they were skill books! My joy was tempered with the knowledge that I didn't know who or how someone got in and filled the bookshelf as I slept. Which was another thing… despite Gamer's Body saying I only needed 2 hours of sleep a day, I know that I slept at least 8 if not 10. My mind could only think that I'd been drugged somehow.

Troublesome.

I carefully used each book one at a time, though startled at first by the burning. This earned me over a dozen new skills and several fused together into a sub-class. The system happily exclaimed that my skills could now be found under a changed heading of **'****Skills'.**

**[Skills]** [Indicates How the System will Breakdown the List Within]

**[Ninjutsu]** [Organized by Element then Rank: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin/Yang; 'Combination/Bloodline' will be break off into a separate list when selected in the first matching element.]

**[Taijutsu]** [Organized by Combat Styles]

**[Genjutsu]** [Organized by Rank]

**[****Buki****jutsu]** [All known weapons are listed along with appropriate combat styles.]

**[Fuinjutsu]** [All known seals are listed by Type then Rank]

**[Traps and Poisons]** [Organized by Type then Rank: Wire, Mine, Projectile; Minor, Major and Lethal Poisons]

**[Survival / Lifeskills]** [Includes Scavenging, Hunting, Fishing, Camping, Sewing and other such skills]

**[Other Skills and Miscellaneous]**

**[Sub-Class Unlocked!]**

Scavenging + Hunting + Fishing + Camping have combined!

**[3]** [Class] Hunterborn [Level 1] [0/350 EXP] [Sub]

Able to hunt game, get the best meats and even items for selling. You scavenge for raw materials and gather plants and edibles from nature.

+2 to All Stats [+2 Each Level] [Each Base Level Up]

+5% Bonus Chance of Gaining 1 additional item when in the Wild

+5% Damage to Enemies in the Wild

+5% Bonus to Price when Selling

A small meal of bread and meat was dropped into my lap with a sneer. I thanked the woman and received a slap to the face for speaking to her. I remained motionless as she left, the lock clicking into place once more. Strangely only a tiny part of me felt the confusion at the hit. Gamer's Mind at work.

The door opened again maybe an hour later. A nondescript man entered this time. After closing the door and frowning at the lock situation, he pulled over a chair and sat down. Introducing himself as Yoru, he spent the next two hours just chatting with me. Yoru explained quite a bit about Konohagakure, Shinobi and his distrust of the Matron. I chose to react with either Yes or No shakes of my head, wary of speaking so soon. Seeing the hand-print forming on my cheek, Yoru asked if he could heal it. I nodded Yes and soon felt the gentle green healing chakra enter my system, focused on my face. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize the feeling.

Finished healing, Yoru gave me a few minutes to collect myself. At that point, Naruto woke up. Yoru helped me with Naruto-kun and explained that a team of 'Genin' would most likely be assigned to help take care of Naruto-kun. He seemed pleased that I was hesitant of these future strangers coming into my domain, much less interacting with Naruto-kun. He left with a piece of advice: Always Look Underneath the Underneath.

I bowed to Yoru as he left before hearing the door shut, but not lock. Sitting back on my bed I decided to draw on my chakra. Feeling the warmth in my stomach area I relaxed into it before covering my body in a light protective layer. Gradually I stretched the layer out and away from my body similar to a circle around me. The sudden snap as it broke and dissipated was a shock. The fleeting headache even more so.

I winced as Naruto seemed to startle awake by my actions. I quickly got him settled down though.

Caretaker has Leveled Up by 1!

Meditation has Leveled Up by 1!

Gamer's Body has Leveled Up by 2!

Sitting back down I sank into Meditation before deciding to try and send my chakra out as a pulse of information that would return to me. After several failed attempts I heard a DING! In my left ear.

New Skill Created!

Chakra Sonar [Active/Passive; Level 5; 23.66% EXP] [Cost: 20 CP per pulse]

The user gains the ability to send out pulses of chakra at set intervals. The pulses then 'sense' living beings with chakra, turning the user into similar to a true 'Chakra Sensor'. This is very useful for scouting, stealth and shinobi life in general. Each level grants an increase of 10 meters in distance.

Interval: 1 pulse every 10 seconds

Maximum Range: 50 meters

I blinked a bit numbly at the cost. Mainly because I had no idea of my current Regeneration Rate.

-/-

**SYSTEM UPDATE!**

HEALTH AND CHAKRA REGENERATION HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THE STATUS WINDOW!

-/-

I did have to wonder why the system seemed to be screaming at me. But regardless I opened the Status Window and nearly melted my brain with all the damn math.

(Author's Note: That is the exact math I'm using, please correct me if my calculations are wrong)

**HP:** 2,000/2,000

**HP REGEN:** [.02% in Battle / .1% Out] [+.2 GB] [+20 Regen / DH] - [In Combat = 40 + 400 + 20 = **460 per Minute or 8 per second**] / [Out of Combat = + 200 + 400 + 20 = **620 per minute or 10 per second**] [OOC + Meditation = 200 + 400 + 20 + 400 = **1,020 per minute or 17 per second**]

**CP:** 2,000/2,000

**CP REGEN: **[.02% in Battle / .1% Out] [+.2 GB] [+20 Regen / DH] - [In Combat = 40 + 400 + 20 = **460 per Minute or 8 per second**] / [Out of Combat = + 200 + 400 + 20 = **620 per minute or 10 per second**] [OOC + Meditation = 200 + 400 + 20 + 400 = **1,020 per minute or 17 per second**]

So using Chakra Sonar at 1 pulse every 10 seconds would cost a total of 120 chakra a minute. My In Combat rate was nearly 4x that much. I turned the skill of for a time, seeing as it woke Naruto-kun up when I 'pulsed'. The Kyuubi sensing chakra perhaps?

Rubbing my head from all the math, though it made sense in a way, I focused on a niggling in the back of my mind. I was forgetting something… something important. Resuming my meditation, I relaxed completely and tried to let my memories flow naturally. Rising in a trance, I would later discover that I had created a blood-based seal around Naruto-kun's crib that meant 'Protection / Safety'. Only those that were assigned, or wanted to be with Naruto were allowed further into the room.

It also prevented three different assassination attempts.

Still in a trance, with blood dripping from my palm, I slowly and deliberately began to make hand-signs.

I (Boar) → Inu (Dog) → Tori (Bird) → Saru (Monkey) → Hitsuji (Ram)

With each sigh chakra gathered in my palms, culminating in my dropping to the floor, palms open which caused writing to appear underneath. Some of the writing formed into a blood-based seal that read 'Mark' I vanished in a puff of smoke, having spent 1,900 chakra in one go.

[You have slept in the King's Temple!]

[HP and CP have been fully restored!]

**The failed memory wipe has been reversed!**

Images flashed rapidly beneath my eyelids, strange memories slotting themselves into my mind with ease. Jerking sideways I tumbled from the bed and hit the stone floor with an 'oomph'. The temple rumbled as runes light up along the walls. My advisors wish to speak to me. Shifting to a sitting kneel I struggle to make sense of the new memories.

After a seeming eternity, I had concluded.

This was my second journey with this power. But the world itself seemed slightly darker and more twisted at least compared to the memories. I couldn't figure out why. Had I failed, died and been reborn? Displeased the being that gave this to me and rebooted to the beginning? An experiment gone awry?

The class system was completely different from 'the first'. It didn't exist at all in 'the game'.

I had unknowingly begun to pace and the temple rearranged the passageways to lead me outside. My advisors sat in a circle around me, silently listening and waiting. Eventually, my rambles and thoughts ceased as I dropped on my back with a 'thud'. The true Kings Contract, was dropped gently at my side. Easily picking it up, I nicked my finger and signed in blood. I felt my left-hand burn as a tattoo formed. It was in the shape of a dragon's head. As I watched more links were added to it. Looking at it, I noticed the head now had a crown-like shape and the Kanji for Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light, and Darkness encircled it. Oddly, yet pleasantly, the crown had the Kanji for Soul in it.

"You've awoken my King." Igneel, the Fire Lord spoke first. His deep red scales contrasted with the white color of his underbelly. "We grew worried when contact was lost. But now it seems we have more to worry about."

"Igneel! It is unfortunate my King but it seems the gold egg..." Grandeeney, The Lady of Sky/Wind began causing my eyes to widen in confusion. I gazed around searchingly for it but knew that it tried to come to me. A hand rested over my stomach automatically as I blinked at it in confusion. Warmth suddenly spread throughout my body and I knew that I would find it within myself. It was safe for now.

"The the egg has become fused with me. I will deal with the matter in time. I do apologize for losing contact though I can't remember exactly what happened." I admitted aloud in answer to the comment earlier.

I turned to the Black Dragon that seemed to flicker with living Shadows, Skiadrum The Darkness Lord "Skiadrum, I wish to learn a couple of techniques from you."

"Of course my King. I would be honored." Skiadrum's voice was soft and almost echoed within itself. "What is it you wish to learn?"

"Shadow Summons and Shadow Walking. I believe the human's call the summons something else." I admitted as Skiadrum merely nodded.

Skiadrum was an excellent teacher and I soon grasped the ability to copy myself using shadows. Skiadrum did warn that I would need to increase my power before I could use two of the skills he taught. While I was training, my advisers gathered together basic items they felt I would need. These were easily placed into my inventory. With my task complete I bid everyone farewell and reached my chakra out to my seal. I soon felt a familiar yanking and appeared in my room.

New Jutsu Created!

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 10%]

The ability to create solid copies of the user. The clones can act independently to a degree and nearly anything they learn will be transferred back via memories upon dispelling. Only physical growth is unable to transfer back. It is a Rank B technique and can be fatal!

Cost: [Varies]

Max Clones: 3 [500 CP each including original Tatsuo]

-/-

New Jutsu Created!

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 10%]

The ability to create solid copies of the user. The clones can act independently to a degree and nearly anything they learn will be transferred back via memories upon dispelling. Only physical growth is unable to transfer back. It is a Rank A technique and can be fatal!

Cost: [Varies]

Max Clones: [?]

**[Taju Kage Bunshin is Locked Until Requirements are met]**

-/-

New Jutsu Created!

Yami Bunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 92%]

The ability to summon clones that merge with the shadow of a target. This is an undetectable ability. The clone can only have a single purpose before merging so think carefully. Clones remain active indefinitely.

Commands Available:

Espionage [Will hunt down targets that seek to betray "target" and gain evidence.]

Observation [Will monitor targets and alert to danger.]

Tracking [Will seek out target and alert upon discovery.]

Death [Will kill the target.]

Cost: The first clone is 250 CP, Remaining clones are 25 CP each!

-/-

New Skill Created!

Shadow Walking (Shadow Travel) [Active/Passive; Level 25; Exp 76.88%]

The ability to safely walk and travel through the shadows, otherwise known as the Spaces between Spaces. You have learned from a true master and will never become disoriented, cold or succumb to the intense pressure within. You have no limit on how long you remain inside a shadow and can move in unbelievable ways... if used properly.

Some say things are hiding in the shadows just waiting to strike...

Cost: 2000 to Enter; 0 to Remain; 0 to Exit

**[****Shadow Walking is Locked Until Requirements are met: ****Level 15+; CC = 75%+; All Stats are 2000+]**

-/-

I tilted my head to the left a bit as my eyes trailed down the requirements for Shadow Walking. Clearly 'the game' thought it was a broken skill and thus locked it away. Irritating. That would explain Skiadrum's warning that I needed to grow in power before I could use it...

My body suddenly lit up with strange markings as power exploded from me. The world turned gray once more, as my soul was consumed by light. Opening my eyes, when did I close them? revealed a mismatched pair staring back at me. One a brilliant blue, the other a jade green.

I couldn't move, speak, nor see anything other than the eyes. But then a male voice was speaking, a strange language that rumbled and bounced uselessly in my head. The eyes seemed to narrow in sorrow as I was suddenly cast back into my body.

I collapsed unconscious and in hellish agony, still trapped in that gray world. Waking an unknown time later, minor trembles from the agony still occurring, I struggled to make some sense of what had happened. A sudden black pop up with gold lettering appeared in my vision.

**CONTACT WITH [?] [Possibility: Random Omnipotent Being] ACHIEVED!**

**[Requirement 1 of ? ACHIEVED!]**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

**[Skill: **** %^*(!*#0****0****0****; Level MAX; Exp 100% Gained!]**

**[Skill: *&%^$# 001; Level MAX; Exp 100% Gained!]**

**[Language: [?], [?] Unknown; 5% Exp gained]**

**[Unable to Convert Skills… Saving to [XRX] Database] **

**[Granting ****[Lost Partner]; [10 of each Stat, Skill, Jutsu ****Tokens; And 2** **Cross Tokens****]; [1 [?] Token]]**

**[Return to Reality in 30 seconds…]**

…

**["F****arewell****"]**

I awoke to sounds of a baby crying and without thought got up from the floor and began to tend to him. So lost in my confusion and pain that I failed to notice three things.

1\. The only door was locked once more.

2\. A new door, only visible to my eyes, had appeared in the inner wall.

3\. I bled freely from my back and bottom.

Gamer's Body has Leveled Up to 10!


End file.
